


Crash Landing

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Natasha is trying to teach you her famous kick moves, but you just can't seem to get it.





	Crash Landing

The compound was quiet, it was the first time in weeks that it had been this quiet.  Most of the team were away on missions.  You, Natasha, and Steve were the only ones left in the compound.

You and Natasha were in the training room together.  Steve had been in there earlier but had decided to give the two of you space.  You two barely got time to yourselves and he could tell that the two of you were not really in the mood to train.

You giggled as you laid on the mat, you had fallen off of Natasha’s shoulders.  “What am I doing wrong?”  You asked as she helped you up off the mat.

She was smiling at you, finding it cute how you couldn’t wrap your legs around her neck.  “It took me forever to learn this move as well.”

The two of you continued to do the move until you both crash landed onto the mat together, your laughter ringing through the room.  You were laying on top of Natasha, staring into her green eyes.  “Hey good lookin’, do you come here often?”

She snorted, “You’re such a cheeseball.”

“Takes one to know one,” you teased as you rolled off of her.  Neither of you moved from your spots.  Your hand drifted over to hers, you linked your fingers together.  “Should we try again?”

She looked over at you, “Are you going to fall again?”

“Probably,” you answered truthfully.  “But you promised you’d teach me more of your moves.”

“All right, all right,” she conceded.  She stood up and pulled you up along with her.  “Why don’t we try some other moves for a bit before going back to the kick?”

“I’m game,” you responded.  

The two of you began to spar half-heartedly, each of you trying to get your hands on the other.  Each time one of you would trap the other you would steal a quick kiss before restarting and fighting all over again.

That evening the two of you grabbed a bottle of wine and went up to the roof together to unwind after the day.  You rested your head against her shoulder and watching the sky.  “Same thing tomorrow?”  You asked her.

“Sure, darling.  Hopefully, the team won’t be back yet and we can have the place to ourselves.”

“Should we invite Steve?”  You felt a little guilty, you thought you had chased him out of the training room earlier.

“Rogers will be fine, Y/N.  I think he was just giving us alone time, but if you want to invite him then we can, but just know he might not join.”  She kissed the side of your head and pulled you closer.

The two of you stayed there for a little while longer before you felt your eyes getting heavier and Natasha led you back to your shared room to get some rest after your long day.


End file.
